Mío
by Indirectamente Kogan
Summary: AU/Song-fic. Jo ha estado un tiempo encima de Kendall, haciendo sentir a Logan enojado e inseguro sobre su relación. KOGAN / song-fic con pocas partes de "Pacify her" de Melanie Martinez


Mi primer escrito publicado del año!

New song-fic!

* * *

POV Logan

Volví a ver el reloj una vez más desde que llegué al aula. Solo faltan 2 minutos para que la campana sonara y fuéramos al almuerzo. No estaba emocionado por ir a comer, en parte. ¡Estaba emocionado por ver a Kendall! Llevamos casi un año saliendo y todavía me siento como un niño.

Amaba tomarlo de la mano, besarlo en la mejilla y en los labios. Amaba pasarlo dejarlo a su casa después de la escuela. Pasar los recesos y tiempos libres juntos. Era hermoso. Al principio tenía miedo de perderlo, pero no fue así, él también sentía lo mismo y pues, en un mes cumpliremos un año.

–Bien, recojan sus cosas y salgan.

No perdí tiempo y cerré mi libro de matemáticas. Guardé las cosas en la mochila y salí del aula, a penas crucé la puerta, sonó la campana. Sonreí tan fuerte que mis mejillas me dolían, respiré hondo y estaba a punto de caminar cuando alguien me agarró del hombro y me jaló haciéndome para y que todos salieron menos yo. Me volteé y ahí estaba Carlos con una gran sonrisa.

–No tan rápido.

Rodé los ojos y luego empezamos a caminar por el pasillo. Fuimos primero a nuestros casilleros a guardar los libros y después en dirección a la cafetería. Habían muchos chicos en los pasillos, hablando, riendo y haciendo estupideces. Yo solo iba con mi sonrisa por todo el lugar, ilusionado y deseoso de ver a mi novio.

Al llegar ahí y pasar la puerta, vi a nuestros amigos en la mesa donde siempre nos hacíamos. Estaba James haciendo fila con su bandeja para ordenar su almuerzo. Escuchaba a Lucy y Camille hablando sobre algo de sus uñas y también escuché la risa de Kendall, cuando Lucy se movió hacia delante (ella estaba sentada junto a la banca donde él) vi que estaba Jo estaba sentada junto a él. Inmediatamente apreté mi puño fuerte en enojo y solté un bufido.

–Hey, tranquilo.– Carlos rió en mi oído.

–No la soporto. Y no quiero que esté junto a él.

–Camille y Lucy son sus amigas, es por eso que ella llega.

–Pero ella tiene sus otras amigas.– dije entre dientes.

Llegamos al lugar y puse mi mochila casi vacía encima de la mesa. Kendall me sonrió y Jo me rodó los ojos, sostuvimos la mirada por un momento antes de que se acercara al oído de Kendall y le susurrar algo y se levantara. Pasó junto a mí y golpeó su hombro con el mío. Bufé y me di la vuelta para sentarme junto a Kendall. Puse mi frente en su hombro y gruñí.

–No la soporto.

–No te creo.– dijo sarcásticamente Lucy.

–Desde allá se nota.– dijo James sentándose junto a Carlos.

–De hecho.– afirmó Camille.

–Mi novio es un celoso sin remedio.– Kendall puso su brazo alrededor de mi cintura.

–No estoy celoso. Solo no quiero que esté junto a ti, nunca más. No soporto verla encima tuyo tratando de lavarte el cerebro con estupideces.– dije mirándolo seriamente.

–Nunca le hago caso a lo que dice.

–¿Qué te dijo esta vez? Cuando te habló en el oído la muy zorra.

–No le digas así. Es una chica.

–Me vale. Se está metiendo con mi hombre... ¿Qué te dijo?

–Nada.

–Ajá, sí. ¿Qué te dijo?

–Que nada.

Rodé los ojos y vi al frente. Estaba James viéndonos, apartó la cara cuando lo vi. Kendall se acercó a mí, me dijo "Sabes que te amo a ti, bebé." En el oído antes de besar mi mejilla. Lo volteé a ver y me besó en los labios. Sonreí después del beso. "Eres un idiota." Le dije al separarnos.

–Pero soy tu idiota.– se inclinó y nos besamos. Puso su mano sobre mi mejilla para acercarlo más, yo lo hice sobre su cintura.

–¡Hey! ¡Hay personas comiendo aquí!– escuchá a James.

Me separé lentamente de Kendall y picoteé sus labios. –Te amo también, Ken.– hablé bajo.

Al voltear, Carlos estaba abriendo su lata de refresco para empezar su almuerzo. Todo estaban comiendo. Tomé la mano de Kendall y le sonreí, él me sonrió de vuelta. –Deberíamos ir a comer.

–Sip.– Respondí antes de besarlo y levantarnos para ir a la fila que ahora estaba súper corta.

POV Jo

Un chico cansado y triste camina hacia mi dirección, mientras sujeta la mano de un chico estúpido y patético. –No entiendo como pueden estar juntos, como KENDALL puede estar con ESO. ¡Estando yo aquí!– Me recosté en mi casillero cruzada de brazos mientras veía como se alejaba Logan. Después de soportar verlos besándose.

–Esa perra básica por fin se marcha.– sonreí más. –Ahora puedo tomar a su hombre.– susurré para que Lucy, que estaba junto a mí, no me escuchara.

–Kendall y Logan se ven muy lindos juntos y en verdad se aman mucho. Pasaron por muchas cosas para estar unidos. Deberías dejarlos y buscarte a alguien más.– rodé los ojos. Sabía que le gustaba a Lucy, pero yo solo tenía un objeto en mente y se apellidaba Knight. Y lo iba a separar de Logan sí o sí.

–¿Sabés Lucy? Alguien me dijo, "quédate lejos de las cosas que no son tuyas," ¿pero era él suyo si me deseaba tanto?

–Él no te desea. Estás mal.

–Creí que eras mi amiga.

–Lo soy y por eso te digo.

–Como sea.

Caminé rápido antes de que Kendall entrara a la aula de Artes Industriales y pasé mis brazos por su cuello.

–Hey, Kendall.

–He-ey, Jo...

–Quería saber si estabas ocupado esta tarde. Mañana es el examen de biología y me preguntaba si podrías explicarme algunas... cosas.– me acerqué más a él.

–No.– sonrió nervioso y apartó mis brazos de él. –No puedo ayudarte, disculpa. Tengo planes con Logan. Lo siento.

–En verdad no puedo creer que tengas que soportarlo solo por el sexo.

–¿Eh?

–Sé que solo estás con él por el sexo. No creo que sea muy bueno. ¿Sabes quién sí es buena?– pasé mi mano de su pecho a su cintura, lenta y sensual.

–Estás equivocada. Yo estoy con él porque lo amo.

Cerré los ojos e intenté controlar mi impulso de golpearlo en la cara. cálmala, Jo... me está poniendo de los nervios. –No lo amas, deja de mentir con esas palabras.

–Yo lo amo y ya deberías irte.

–Y si no, ¿qué?– me acerqué más.

–Bien, me voy yo.– retrocedió y entró al aula.

Gruñí y zapateé el suelo. Los rubios son tan estúpidos.

POV Logan

Salí de mi clase de historia y acompañé a Carlos al baño, no se sentía bien del estómago. Muy mala idea comer comida chatarra varia veces a la semana. Carlos se adelantó corriendo porque iba a vomitar. Yo seguí normal, no estaba muy ansioso de verlo haciendo eso.

Salí del baño un momento y me asomé un poco por curiosidad. Habían unos chicos por los pasillos, pero nada emocionante. Estaba a punto de volver a entrar cuando escuché unas voces familiares y un suave golpe seco en la pared. Volví a ver y era Jo acorralado a Kendall contra la pared. Apreté fuertemente el puño y los dientes. Odiaba tanto que ella estuviera encima de Kendall todo el tiempo. Quería ir ahí ahora mismo a alejarla.

Pero quería ver que hacía Kendall. Si le seguía el luego y me estaba engañando o podía defenderse él sólo. Amaba mucho a Kendall, pero quería ver si él también lo hacía. Jo aprovechaba todo momento para estar junto a él y tocarlo, y siempre que le decía algo no me lo quería contar. He puesto mucho es nuestra relación y no quería ni iba a dejarlo ir, pero... las relaciones funcionaban entre dos. Y si él ya no quería nada conmigo... tenía que aceptarlo.

Levanté la mirada del suelo (los pensamientos me hicieron caer) y Jo se acercó tanto a Kendall que podía dejarlo aplastado contra la pared. Ella puso una mano en la nuca de él y lo hizo besarla. Yo sentía tanta rabia y dolor. Quería ir y jalarla del pelo hasta el jardín, pero estaba mal en muchos niveles. Intenté cerrar los ojos y olvidarlo, pero solo sentí lágrimas bajar. Escuché un sonido junto antes de irme. Kendall la sujetó de los hombros y la alejó de él.

–¡Jo, basta!

–¡Por favor, Kendall! ¡No sigas negando tu amor por mí!

Kendall negó con la cabeza. –¡Dejame en paz! ¡Deja de estropear mi relación con Logan!

–¡Pero tú me amas!

–¡NO!– se alejó un momento mientras se jalaba los pelos de la cabeza. –¡¿Por qué no entiendes que tu ex es gay y está saliendo con alguien más?! ¡Soy realmente feliz con Logan!

Entonces ella empezó a llorar. Lo que siempre hacia para conseguir el estelar en las obras de teatro. –¡Es mentira! ¡Sé que me amas, Y YO TAMBIÉN TE AMO! Yo creo en nuestro amor, Kendall.

Él negó con la cabeza y caminó hacia atrás. –Cree lo que quieras. Solo alejate de mí y Logan. Él es al único que amo.– Jo hizo un berrinche y salió corriendo. Kendall siguió caminando de espaldas hasta que decidió volverse y estaba a solo pasos de mí. –Oh, Logan...– dijo sorprendido. –Yo, uhm, supongo oíste todo.– asentí y mi corazón empezó a latir más rápido. –Solo te amo a ti, Logan. No quiero que estés inseguro de mí. Ella no es nada para mí.– asentí y me acerqué a él.

Puse mis manos en sus cachetes y lo acerqué a mí para besarlo. Él puso sus brazos alrededor de mi cintura y correspondió al instante. Nos besamos por un rato hasta que nos faltara la respiro. Junté nuestras frente y le di un pequeño beso en los labios. –También te amo, y mucho, Kendall.– sonreímos y me abrazó. –Te amo demasiado.

–Yo también te amo demasiado. Y voy a hacer todo lo posible para que Jo ya deje de molestarlos...

–¡Aaww!– volvimos a ver desde donde venía el ruido y Carlos estaba apoyado contra la puerta del baño. –¡Me alegro de que hayan arreglado su problema, portolitos! ¡Pero vamos tarde a biología!– reí y me solté de él, agarré su mano y caminamos junto a Carlos por el pasillo hacia la aula 10.

* * *

Estas fueron solo ganas de escribir algo y un poco de disparate. ¿Qué tal quedó?

¡CRISIS vuelve el próximo martes!


End file.
